FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to burial caskets, specifically a novel recessed light source set into the lid of a casket and has as one of its objectives to illuminate any decorative art, such as a stained glass panel, that is installed in front of it as part of the casket's lid. The interior of caskets have been lit by various means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,409 to Hulsart, Nov. 7, 1939 is a source of light from a gas filled glass tube concealed around the edge of the lid of a burial casket. U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,035 to Grant, May 30, 1933 is a burial casket lamp housing that fits over the edge of the lid of a casket. U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,023 to Bien, Oct. 16, 1923 is a burial casket with a light source behind a collapsible canopy, and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,029 to Deuel, Apr. 17, 1923 coffin construction should be made more personalized by the use of an insignia panel. Unlike the present patent none of the above provide a source of light recessed into a casket lid that softly illuminates the interior of the casket with light transmitted through a translucent work of art.